


One More Time

by WatermelonTuesdays



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, FWB Katt, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Maybe half a teaspoon of plot, Multi, Porn, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, bratty keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonTuesdays/pseuds/WatermelonTuesdays
Summary: Keith and Matt were friends with benefits for years but that all ended when Keith started dating Shiro. Now Matt's come over for a visit to try and get himself used to being just friends again. Problem is, Keith's being a brat and by the time Shiro comes home things are starting to heat up.-----Keith hums noncommittally. “All the same, I owe you,” Keith leans in fractionally closer, “Not everyone can wingman like you do. I wish I could make it up to you.”There’s something in Keith’s voice, and in the gleam in his eye, that makes Matt raise an eyebrow. He knows Keith well enough to hear an undercurrent of something else. Something mischievous that hints at some of the ways the two of them used to play together.The hand on Matt’s knee slips higher and Keith presses closer. “You know it happened right here on the couch?”





	One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> All the FWB Katt going around twitter has GOT me guys!

“Deep breath, Holt,” Matt tells himself. He gives himself to the count of 5 to mope with his arm against the wall, his head buried in the crook of his elbow, before he shakes himself free of his own nerves and presses the buzzer.

It’s nothing new, not really. Keith and Shiro have lived together for over a year now, and Matt has been there more times than he can count.

The only difference is the context of his visits. Before, he was a friend visiting friends. And maybe once a week, when Shiro was out of the apartment, he was a fuckboy visiting his friend-with-benefits. But now he’s a permanent third wheel; a friend visiting a new couple and intruding on their time together. 

Really, Matt wouldn’t be here, dragging his feet up the 4th floor walk-up, if he had not been fully assured that Shiro was planning to be out. Though it’s already been 2 months since Keith and Shiro started dating, Matt is still acclimating himself to the heartache.

It hurts to know that Shiro is finally and officially taken. There’s no doubt in Matt’s mind that Shiro and Keith are a forever couple, no one who’s known them both as long as Matt has could ever doubt it. He’s glad, in his own way, that Shiro chose Keith. If he was going to chose anyone beside Matt (and let’s be serious, Matt was never really on the table) he was glad it was Keith. 

Keith had carried a torch for Shiro almost as long as Matt had. Matt knew that intimately, just like Keith knew how brightly his own torch still burned. 

That’s how they had fallen together so long ago; before Shiro and Keith had even thought to share an apartment, Matt and Keith had shared a bed. Drunk and disconsolate over their hopeless devotion for the same man, they had found solace in each other arms one night. That one night turned into a standing invitation.

It was not a relationship; they had always been clear on that. It was an arrangement of mutual commiseration and jaw-dropping orgasms. They had shared in each others pain and anguish at the hand of their friend, and then they enjoyed enthusiastic (and at times acrobatic) sex to help ease the sting of loneliness.

Though it had never been anything serious, Matt is surprised to find he misses it. Keith is still one of his best friends, adding a sexual component to their relationship had made it particularly intimate, and now that it’s gone Matt feels the absence.

He misses it enough that when Keith summoned him for a Thursday night hang out, with Shiro safely out of the apartment teaching an evening class, Matt actually jumped at the chance. 

Besides, he tells himself as he turns down the hallway towards their apartment, he needs to start getting used to the idea that they’re together. It will do him no good to keep avoiding them, unless he wants to cut them out of his life entirely. 

Matt tries their door but it’s locked so he knocks instead. 

He hears the light thump of Keith’s footsteps on the other side of the door and he’s reminded of all the times he had snuck over when Shiro was out. Usually, Keith had greeted him in some kind of a get up. Sometimes leather, sometimes lace, sometimes these tight little outfits that teased too much thigh and left just enough to the imagination.

He’s not disappointed when Keith opens the door. Keith’s sporting a ‘naughty boyfriend’ look of a thin, tight red tank and baggy black sweatpants that must belong to Shiro. Matt grins lecherously at the look before he reminds himself that that’s not what he’s here for, and in fact _that_ is now off the table indefinitely.

“Matty!” Keith says in a happy voice, stepping back from the door to let him in. 

“Hey beautiful, you wear that for me?” Matt says, unable to stop the flirting words or the accompanying wink. He’s never once in his life been able to resist an opportunity to flirt.  
Keith looks coy and doesn’t answer.

He sits Matt on the couch instead, facing a tv that’s playing some kind of documentary on low volume, and arms him with a cold beer.

They sit together and make small talk for a few minutes before Keith cuts to the chase.

“How are you holding up, though, Matty?” He asks. He leans forward just enough to look sweetly concerned and his hand slips to Matt’s knee.

Matt shrugs like he’s going to avoid the question, but a quick squeeze to his knee gets him opening up.

“I’m ok,” he says, then adds a “really” because Keith doesn’t look like he believes him. “It’s going to take some getting used to, but it’s not like it was ever a competition between us. I’m really happy you guys were able to work things out. You deserve to be happy.”

“I am happy,” Keith says seriously. “And I think I owe a lot to you. Shiro said how you talked to him and encouraged him to finally make a move.”

It’s awkward to think about, though it is the truth, so Matt shrugs and turns away. “You’d’ve done the same.”

Keith hums noncommittally. “All the same, I owe you,” Keith leans in fractionally closer, “Not everyone can wingman like you do. I wish I could make it up to you.”

There’s something in Keith’s voice, and in the gleam in his eye, that makes Matt raise an eyebrow. He knows Keith well enough to hear an undercurrent of something else. Something mischievous that hints at some of the ways the two of them used to play together. 

The hand on Matt’s knee slips higher and Keith presses closer. “You know it happened right here on the couch?”

“What did?” Matt hears his voice lower instinctively as Keith leans into his space. It’s become almost a habit now, after more than a year of this kind of dynamic he can’t help but slip into their old patterns.

“Shiro finally confessed. Right here. He pulled me close into those big arms of his and he kissed me so sweetly. He’s so strong, Matty, and it feels so nice when he wraps me up in his arms like that. It’s like everything we always talked about.”

Matt lets Keith push him back against the arm of the couch as he speaks. He feels a spike of longing through his body that’s part jealousy, part interest. 

He and Keith had spent many hours together, fantasizing about Shiro, whispering what kind of devious and delicious things they thought he would do to them. This is the same, only now Keith can speak from experience, and Matt is enthralled by his newfound knowledge.

“He can lift me like nothing. Could lift you like nothing, too. The other day I teased him so bad he threw me over his shoulder and carried me off to the bedroom like I didn’t weigh a thing.”

The image lights a spark in Matt. He knows only too well how deceptive Keith’s size is; he’s all muscle and bone and he’s much heavier than he looks. If Shiro can toss Keith around easily, surely he _could_ do the same to Matt.

Taking advantage of Matt’s distraction, Keith arranges them so that Matt’s lying on his back with Keith stretched along his torso. The flat expanse of Keith’s stomach presses between Matt’s legs, a warm and comforting weight.

Mat knows exactly how much Keith can tease. He loves to tease, to draw things out. Sometimes, like today, he acts like a brat, though usually he takes a more aggressive and challenging tone, daring Matt to keep up with him. He can only imagine how well Shiro has taken to it; Keith has always been able to bring out a competitive, braggart side of Shiro, adding in an element of sexual tension would be something to see.

“He looks like a wet dream come to life, too. You think he looks good in the gym after a shower? You haven’t seen him, naked and erect, standing over the bed like a wild man. He’s gorgeous Matt, you would love it. You could lick over every inch of his muscles until he was panting and making the cutest noises. I made him whine the other day, Matty, and it nearly killed me. Remember how you used to make me whine?”

Keith writhes against Matt just enough to keep his blood pumping south. It’s not strong enough to distract from his words. The words are the main show; their twined, writhing bodies are secondary to the images Keith is painting across Matt’s mind. Matt starts to pant thinking of Shiro whining. Shiro begging for his dick.

He can remember the night Keith begged him, whining and pleading. He was so strung out Matt though he might have taken it too far, but Keith could take it. He was always tougher than he looked.

“But Shiro doesn’t like to whine, not the way I do. He likes to make me whine. He likes to control me. He’s just like we always thought he was. He likes to command me around the bedroom, likes to be called ‘sir.’ He spanked me with his metal arm the other day and I swear I could taste the metal behind my teeth it was so good.”

Matt is squirming beneath Keith, his blood pumping fire through his veins, when he hears the door open and they both freeze. 

He knows what this looks like and it doesn’t look good. He’s on the couch with his best friend’s boyfriend between his legs. They’re both too horny to hide their flushed faces or their quick breaths. Hell, Matt can hardly stop the slow gyration of his hips against Keith’s weight. He’s fully hard now, and the fear of Shiro’s sudden return does nothing to cool him.

If anything, it spikes him a few degrees hotter.

“Babe?” Shiro calls from the doorway. 

“Here,” Keith replies in a fair approximation of a normal tone. “You’re back early.”

Matt can hear Shiro’s sigh clearly over the sound of his racing heart, that’s how loud he sighs. “2 students out of 50 did the homework, so I kicked them out of class early. If they don’t want to learn, I don’t want to teach.” Shiro doesn’t pause, though his voice turns light and teasing as he walks into the room and spots them on the couch. “What are you two up to?”

“Just having a chat,” Keith says.

Matt cranes his neck just in time to watch Shiro smile and turn away from them like nothing’s amiss. And maybe Shiro doesn’t think anything’s wrong here; Keith and Matt have always had a certain amount of physical comfort around each other, the nature of their relationship bleeding into their daily lives despite the fact that they had always kept their ‘benefits’ a secret from Shiro.

“Carry on, then,” he says as he moves deeper into the apartment.

Keith doesn’t waste any time. He shifts himself a little higher on Matt’s chest so that he can bury his face in Matt’s neck and whisper in his ear.

“See? Shiro doesn’t mind us playing a bit. Relax, Matty. I haven’t even got to telling you about his tongue yet.”

Matt shivers at the implications but finds himself helpless and desperate to hear more. 

“Tell me,” he breathes into Keith’s hair. 

Keith’s evil chuckle resonates through Matt’s entire body. Damn him. 

“He kisses like a dream, Matt. He takes my breath away every time. I mean, I was a good kisser before, but he taught me some things that you should learn too. It makes me weak in the knees. But that’s not what makes him good with his tongue,” Keith’s voice drops low and suggestive and Matt can’t help the audible gulp. He has a fistful of Keith’s shirt bunched at the base of his spine, just so that he had something he can hold onto on this wild, wild ride. “I saw angels, Matt. Shiro put that strong tongue of his between my ass cheeks and he ate me until I saw stars. He did things to me I can’t even describe Matt.”

A noise beside them draws Matt’s attention away from the dark locks of hair he’s buried himself in. He turns to find Shiro sitting on the coffee table, watching them like they’re tonight’s entertainment. He casually sips at a glass of water like this is a completely normal event.

Matt feels his pulse speed ever faster beneath his skin as he locks eyes on Shiro.

He has to know what’s happening – what Keith’s doing. Shiro’s always been a bit obtuse about these things, but he can’t think this is a completely normal embrace between two friends. There’s far too much hip movement, even if Keith has yet to move past teasing.

“He’d make _you_ cum in 5 minutes flat,” Keith whispers. The way he says ‘you’ makes Matt believe it; Keith knows his weaknesses better than anyone. 

Matt fights the urge to roll his eyes back as Keith rolls heavy against him. Matt’s eyes are still trained on Shiro, and he can’t give up that view for anything. Shiro, amazingly, looks smug about it. 

“He’d lick you open till you’re crying, and then he’d split you open and pound you into the mattress. Or the wall. It wouldn’t matter, he could lift you up and spear you midair, fuck you till your senseless. He’s done it to me. I had to skip classes I was so weak the next day. I couldn’t stand.” 

Matt doesn’t mean to whine like a begging dog, but he can’t help himself when he watches Shiro put down his glass of water and start to palm at himself through his pants. His eyes are dark as they sweep over Keith and Matt, tangled together on the couch.

The noise draws Keith’s attention. Matt can feel the delight trill through Keith’s body when he spots Shiro watching them. Keith’s hips grow more insistent then, less teasing, and moving with new intent.

“Look at him watching us. He’s hard for us, Matt. I bet he’s thinking about fucking you right here on the couch. I haven’t fucked Shiro here, but you’ve fucked me here, haven’t you? You’ve done things to me Shiro wouldn’t even dream of. And now he’s looking at you.”

Matt sees the change in Shiro’s expression as he locks eyes with Keith. Keith’s still speaking too low for Shiro to pick up the exact words, but he seems to understand enough.

“Look at those rippling muscles. Don’t you want to bite them, kiss them? Don’t you want to take that hand off him and replace it with your mouth? You could suck him dry with that mouth of yours.”

Despite everything they’re doing, it’s not lost on Matt that there seems to be some clear boundaries here. Though they’re writhing together, they’re not really touching each other. Keith hasn’t kissed Matt, or tried to bite his neck and shoulders, which is unusual for Keith. It’s all words and the insistent press of their erections together as they rock their bodies. It’s not sex. It’s hardly even cheating – if any of this could be considered cheating now that Shiro’s sitting less than 3 feet away with a palm rubbing himself through the fabric of his pants. 

Still, Keith doesn’t stop. 

Matt is getting close, and they’ve barely even done anything but grind on each other a little. It’s the power of Keith’s words, and the strength of Shiro’s gaze on him that’s setting him off.

“Keith.” Shiro’s voice is loud and commanding in the relative silence of the room. It’s a sharp contrast to their light gasping breaths and Keith’s sweet whisper in Matt’s ear.

Keith lifts his head to attention, but doesn’t remove himself from Matt’s lap, though they both try to still the motion of their hips.

“Kiss him,” Shiro commands.

“Yes, sir.” Keith sounds breathless, and Matt only has a second to register what’s happening before his lips are locked with Keith’s.

They kiss with wild but practiced abandon. Keith tastes like beer and a rush of adrenaline. 

He’s right, he has learned something from Shiro, because there’s a new twist to the kiss that is both fascinating and thrilling. Matt bunches Keith’s shirt even tighter in his hands and pulls him closer, deepening the kiss like it’s a lifeline. 

Shiro told them to do this, and by god Matt’s not going to let him down. He knows that neither will Keith.

They kiss until they are gasping for breath. Matt feels a lightheaded rush as he gulps down some cool air. He darts a quick look to Shiro to check everything is still ok with him, and Shiro only looks more involved than ever. 

“Kiss his neck,” he says, leaning forward to watch as Keith moves obediently to Matt’s neck to suck a fast hickey just where Matt likes it. 

Matt gasps and closes his eyes just as Shiro’s face splits into a wide grin.

“Can you make him moan?”

Matt loses his breath at the question. He’s pretty sure his heart stuttered in it’s fast rhythm too.

Keith nods and then there’s a teasing pinch at Matt’s nipples. Matt’s first instinct is to strangle the moan that wants to come out, just to be petulant and make Keith have to work for it. But then he opens his eyes to look at Shiro again and he remembers that Shiro wants to hear his moans.

He lets his next one out at full volume. He sinks into the familiar feeling of Keith atop of him, with the new electric undercurrent of Shiro’s hot gaze over them both.

The heat of their bodies is rolling off them in waves, and Matt can feel their clothes sticking to their bodies from sweat. The pressure of Keith’s hips against his own has settled back down again. It’s more than teasing, but light enough to keep Matt from losing himself too soon. It’s a solid heaviness over his hard cock, with just enough grind to keep him at attention. Keith laps a hot and soothing tongue along his neck and jaw, punctuating with sharp bites that spike Matt’s desire. 

All he feels is heat, with more heat trailing behind Keith’s mouth. 

A sharp pinch to his nipple timed with a dragging bite at his jaw makes Matt give out a weak, plaintive cry that has Shiro shifting even closer. He’s not palming at himself anymore. Shiro’s biting at the pad of a thumb, his whole body crouched at the precipice of the coffee table like he’s about to pounce on them. 

Shiro’s voice rings through the air a moment later. “Keith. On your knees.”

Keith pulls back and pries Matt’s hands from him.

“Now.”

“Yes, sir.” Keith jumps from the couch and sits on his knees on the floor.

Matt shivers from the sudden coolness of the air. He’s exposed to Shiro’s view now, visibly horny and hard against his jeans. He looks from Shiro to Keith as Keith knees before the couch and Shiro moves to stand behind him.

“Suck him off,” Shiro says.

Keith doesn’t hesitate. His fingers fly to Matt’s pants and free him from the confines of his jeans in record time.

Dimly, in the back of his mind, Matt thinks that he should be questioning the nature of his current reality. This doesn’t seem real. 

The hot, wet, pressure of Keith’s mouth descending fully around his hard cock is more than enough proof that this reality is real, and that’s all Matt needs.

He groans and thrusts himself into Keith’s mouth. He knows what Keith can take.

Apparently, so does Shiro, because a moment later metal fingers bury into Keith’s hair and push him down so low over Matt’s cock that Keith’s nose imbeds itself in Matt’s thigh.

Shiro holds Keith there long enough for Matt to feel him swallow a few times, then shudder from a lack of air.

It’s quite possibly the hottest thing Matt has ever seen. He has to hold himself back from the edge, his fists pressed tight to his forehead as he wills himself not to cum down Keith’s throat right then and there.

After a moment, Shiro releases his grip on Keith’s head so that he can bob freely as he sucks Matt down. There was no easing into this blow job; but then, Keith has already been working Matt up for the last hour. 

Matt pants and moans in time with Keith’s movements, but he doesn’t take his eyes off Shiro. His head is still full of everything Keith told him, all those filthy secrets he had shared, all those desires he had preyed on. Matt wants it all. He wants to lick Shiro’s entire body, he wants Shiro’s tongue imbedded in his ass, he wants to fuck Shiro so completely he whines just like Keith had.

The look Shiro gives him says that he might want all that too, but it’s gone faster than Matt can analyze. 

Instead, Shiro drops to his knees behind Keith and reaches for the draw string on his pants. 

Matt watches him slip the dark sweatpants over the trembling curve of Keith’s ass. He bites Keith hard enough to mark one cheek, and Matt can feel Keith’s responding squeak in his dick all the way through to his gut.

Fuck but this is hot. And he’s so close to the edge already.

Then there’s a wet popping sound and Shiro lifts a large, dripping plug out from between Keith’s legs.

Matt wants to laugh because it explains so much. It’s just like Keith to put in a fucking plug and then act like a brat for Matt until he gets his way and getting fucked so roughly he loses all sense of self. Everything fit into place then, from his outfit, to his seduction methods. Keith had been horny from the moment Matt stepped into this trap.

Shiro pulls himself out of his own pants without any ado and slicks himself up with the excess dripping from the plug. He doesn’t even check if Keith is loose enough before he slams in, making Keith scream around Matt’s dick; but even in his half-lucid state Matt can tell the plug is big enough to have Keith thoroughly stretched. 

Now, Keith has always given incredible head. It’s not that he doesn’t have a gag reflex so much as he’s trained himself over time not to give a single fuck, and he can take a cock deep and rough. But it is an entirely different thing altogether when Keith’s mouth is fucking in time with the harsh slap of Shiro’s thrusts. 

Matt takes back whatever he thought before, because _this_ is the single sexiest thing he has ever encountered in his life. Shiro is absolutely giving it to Keith in a way Matt knows to be Keith’s preferred kind of dicking; and Keith is sucking the absolute life out of Matt, falling deeper over his straining cock with each thrust from Shiro. Every time Shiro’s hips knock a grunt out of Keith, Matt feels the sound tremor along his dick. 

Matt is wild with pleasure.

He grips into Keith’s hair, holding him as Shiro fucks them together.

Matt had been close before and he doesn’t last long like this before he pours hot down Keith’s throat. 

Keith chokes on him but swallows most of it while Shiro continues to pound him from behind.

Once Matt comes down from his orgasm he feels the cold hand of embarrassment wash over him. He looks up through messed and sweaty bangs to watch his 2 best friends fuck each other blind in front of him. He feels awkward and self-conscious like this, his dick still out but soft against his jeans while Shiro bites into Keith’s shoulder hard enough to make Keith scream. 

Matt starts to pull his legs up, thinking to at least sit up and give them some distance, when Shiro’s dark grey eyes land on his like a hawk after prey. In a single swift movement, Shiro holds Keith by the thighs and lifts the both of them up: still attached, though no longer pumping into Keith.

Keith hoots at the sudden change, but he doesn’t struggle in Shiro’s hold. 

Shiro moves onto the couch, kneeling between Matt’s opened legs and placing Keith on all fours over Matt. He’s pinned beneath them, and Shiro locks him further with a stern look before he returns to plowing into Keith.

The look on Keith’s face is priceless, and matched only by the one on Shiro’s. Keith’s face is scrunched tight like he’s concentrating on holding that deep pleasure inside him and bottling it up. His hands lay over Matt’s chest and dig into his shirt and the soft skin of his pecs while his whole body shakes from the force of Shiro’s thrusts.

Behind him, Shiro looks blissed out. His grip on Keith’s hips is bruising, and he licks at his lips as he starts to aim himself at Keith’s prostate. He knows he’s hit it by the chirping moans Keith makes with each thrust.

It’s a feast for Matt’s senses, and he can feel arousal start to beat through his body again. It’s too soon for him to try and rejoin them, he needs at least an hour before he could go again, but that doesn’t stop him from wanting to touch and taste the delicious couple.

“Matt,” Shiro says after a minute. He’s breathless but still manages to sound commanding. “Shut him up, will you?”

“Yes, sir.” Matt mimics Keith’s response; he watches Shiro’s reaction move through his face and into the force of his hips, he hears it come out of Keith’s lips as a strangled gasp for breath.

Together, Matt and Shiro lift Keith upright and Matt follows up onto his knees. He kisses the wild sounds out of Keith’s mouth, holding his head between his hands. Keith’s tongue has lost some of its skill in his lust, but it’s perfect just the same. Matt suckles and nips at Keith’s lips, devouring each moan before it starts.

He can feel Keith’s pending release in the tension that sings through Keith’s body and in the grip along his shoulder, so he pulls back to meet Shiro’s eyes.

“Can I get him off?” he asks, and he can tell Shiro likes that he’s asked permission. He can see the pride of command and ownership in his eyes. 

Matt can tell Keith likes the question too because he buries himself in Matt’s neck and bites down, hard, on his shoulder.

“Go ahead.”

Matt wraps a hand around Keith and pulls him in for another long and breathless kiss. It doesn’t take long, only a few pumps and then Keith is spilling over Matt’s fingers and dripping down onto the couch.

Shiro cries a deep moan when he feels Keith tighten around him and slows, but does not stop his attack. 

Keith shudders and twitches as Shiro continues to pump into him, going temporarily limp in Matt’s arm as he desperately tries to catch a breath.

Then Shiro stops and moves to pull out but Keith stops him with a cry.

“Wait, keep going. I can take it, Shiro.”

Shiro brushes a wet strand of hair from Keith’s face, touching Matt’s cheek lightly in the process. “It’s not a competition, Keith, I told you.”

“No,” Keith whines, “I want it.” 

Shiro looks like he doesn’t believe him, so Matt reaches out a hand to stop Shiro from pulling away. 

“He can take it, Shiro. Trust me.”

It’s a strange reversal, Matt thinks, as Shiro nods and begins to glide back into his boyfriend. Keith is Shiro’s boyfriend, but Matt is more intimately familiar with what he can handle. Matt knows all Keith’s tricks and foils. 

“That’s it,” Matt coaches, remembering all the times he’d fucked Keith into the mattress then slowly undone him just like this. “Keep it slow and deep, and just keep hitting his prostate. That’s what he likes, don’t you Kitten?”

Keith nods sloppily into Matt’s shoulder before he pushes up to hold himself upright again.

“‘Kitten?’” Shiro asks with an arched brow. He tries to hold the face while he waits for Matt to finish blushing, but he can’t hold it what with his slow grind into Keith. Matt can remember the feeling, going so slow while Keith feels extra tight from his orgasm. It’s a feeling to treasure for sure. 

Matt just shrugs at the question.

“I thought you said you’d only fucked him once or twice, babe?” Shiro asks into Keith’s neck. 

“It was maybe more than that,” Keith says with a rough and fucked-out voice. Then he claws at Matt’s shoulder and whines a low “Matty…” that makes Matt chuckle.

He knows what Keith wants.

Shiro continues to fuck slow and deep into Keith, hitting his prostate with a blinding accuracy, while Matt returns his hand to touch at Keith’s quick-hardening erection. He touches Keith lightly, playing with his over sensitivity by ghosting a light touch over the sensitive organ.

The noises Keith makes in response are ungodly sinful and they prompt Shiro to look over Keith’s shoulder to see what they’re doing.

“What are you doing to him?”  
“Your baby’s over sensitive, aren’t you Keith? And you’ve got Shiro’s thick cock working your prostate, all you need is a light touch right here at the head.”

Matt circles his thumb along the head of Keith’s cock and Keith jerks between them with a sharp cry.

“Jesus!” Shiro echoes, squeezing his eyes shut against the tremors that rock Keith’s body. “Keith, baby, fuck this feels good.”

“You just keep working him just like that Shiro,” Matt says with a confidence he only ever feels when he has Keith needy and blissed out like this. “I’ve got him.”

Shiro speeds himself up just enough to keep a steady pace. His grip on Keith’s hips is beyond bruising now, holding him steady so he can fuck slow and dirty into his twitching hole.

“Matt,” Shiro orders after a moment.

Matt hums a question and looks to Shiro, but the look in his eyes and the tilt of his head is answer enough for him. Matt chuckles, nervous despite their current activities, and leans over Keith to share a kiss with Shiro.

As first kisses go, it’s not the best. But as scorching hot kisses, midway through an impromptu threesome with your 2 best friends, it’s one for the record books.  
Keith is right about Shiro’s tongue. It does sublime things to Matt’s mouth before Shiro has to pull back and focus himself back on Keith’s ass.

He speeds up a little more, and they can hear the result in the pitch change of Keith’s moans. He’s whining now, desperate and needy for a second orgasm. 

Keith twitches between them like he’s a livewire, his body tense from the mounting pleasure. 

It’s not long before Keith collapses against Matt, clinging to him like a spider monkey with what little strength he has left. Matt braces himself to hold Keith upright while Shiro continues his slow abuse inside him. Matt’s thumb circles and circles, not squeezing, not changing his grip, just teasing and playing with his over sensitive head.

He can feel Keith’s tears through the fabric of his shirt, and the death grip he has on Matt’s shirt might rip it to pieces, but he knows it’s worth it. He knows Keith’s seeing stars now, just like he knows Keith will stop it if it gets to be too much.

“That’s it, Kitten,” Matt says softly, “you’re doing so well. You’re so close.”

“God, baby,” Shiro echoes, following Matt’s example. “You’re so good, babe. You’re so tight… god you’re good. You’re so good.”

Matt can feel Keith start to shake from the force of pleasure building inside of him. He brushes some of Keith’s hair off his shoulder and then bites down hard along the nape of Keith’s neck.

Keith cums with a strangled cry, leaving long red marks along Matt’s back under his shirt. 

“Keith! Fuck! _Fuck_!” Shiro cries a moment later. A few more pumps and then Shiro is milked dry. 

Shiro collapses against the back of the couch a moment later and Matt gently drops Keith into his arms. He sits himself down beside them, still within reach, but there’s a distance between them now that the event is over. Matt doesn’t know what to do from here.

When it was him and Keith, they would lie around and make bad jokes, then Matt would take a shower and either he would leave or they would play video games until Shiro came home. But that was in the great before, and it certainly isn’t now.

“Fuck!” Shiro’s cry explodes through the room and startles the other two. “That was something else.”

“It was,” Keith agrees. He opens one eye to look at Matt and manages a weak smile. He moves his hand to the knee of Matt’s jeans. “Was good.”

“So exactly how long were you two together behind my back?”

Both Matt and Keith freeze at the phrasing of the question

“We weren’t together,” Matt says. “We just fucked sometimes.”

Shiro lifts his head to give Matt the full force of his disbelief, “You’re best friends who fucked like _that_ and you’re not ‘together’?”

Matt opens his mouth to explain, but he can’t find the words. No, they weren’t together because they both wanted Shiro. It was the foundation of their entire situation. 

Yes, they had amazing sex. Yes, they were best friends. Yes, they had been more or less exclusive for more than a year. Of course they felt something for each other, Matt wasn’t going to deny that. It’s just…

“We wanted you,” Keith explains easily, though his voice makes him sound moments away from sleep. He turns, eyes closed, to nuzzle at Shiro’s jaw and places a quick kiss there.

“Me?”

It’s not so much of a surprise that Keith wanted Shiro, so Shiro levels his confusion at Matt. 

Matt looks away and shrugs like it’s not a big deal, “I’ve always wanted you, Shiro. But it’s ok. I get it. I don’t want to come between you and Keith.”

Shiro throws his head suddenly back against the couch with a long and drawn out “fuuuuck.”

He stays like that long enough that Matt begins to wonder if he’s fallen asleep. 

“We need to talk, guys. All three of us. Very soon.” Shiro looks up and blinks blearily around the room for a moment. “Very soon after a long nap.”

He stands suddenly and pulls Keith to his feet. Then he takes Matt by the hand and leads him into their bedroom. 

Keith and Shiro strip down to their underwear so Matt does the same and follows them into the large bed. He’s not sure how, but he ends up sharing a pillow with Shiro, wrapped up in his arms, with Keith’s hand trailing over Shiro to rest on Matt’s side.

They fall asleep first, and then Matt lets their gentle breathing lull himself down to dreamland as well.

His last thought before falling asleep is that maybe it’s time to redefine their relationship one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually post things so soon after I write them cos I'm weird like that. Also because I'm the only editor my shit sees and I need time away before I can edit properly. But there were not enough fics in the Matt/Keith/Shiro tag and I had to do something about that. So here we are!
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you like me, send me kudos and comments!
> 
> I'm in the process of getting my tumblr unlocked, but someday, hopefully soon, it'll be back. In the meantime, I haunt twitter.
> 
> Tumblr: WatermelonTuesdays  
> Twitter: @WTuesdays


End file.
